The Dragon Empire
by Captain Bones
Summary: While on a beach Misty and May are kidnapped by the Dragon Empire to become entertainment slaves for other slaves. While they escape Ash, Brock, Max and Officer Jenny arrives on the island to save them. While the 1990's Godzilla came to destroy the Base.


The Dragon Empire By Captain Bones

Summary: While on a beach Misty and May are kidnapped by the Dragon Empire, and became slaves to give entertainment to the younger slaves that are harvesting Gold, Diamonds and Jewels to give to the leader for an unknown reason. While they were escaping Ash, Brock and Max arrived at the Base to save them. But they didn't know that Misty and May were out of the Base, until a monster came to crush the Dragon Empire's Base. Will Misty's and May's escape be a success? Who is the monster? King Kong, Mothra, or the famous Godzilla?

Author's Notes: When I said Godzilla, I mean the 1990 Godzilla.

Narrator: After defeating Team Rocket once again our heroes are heading to the beach, to take a well deserved vacation before they head to Yuzihara Town and May's next contest.

Misty: I think I can see the ocean from here.

May: Me too.

Max: Do you think so May?

Ash: (Looking through the binoculars) you're right Misty!

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: And so are you May.

Misty & May: Thanks.

Brock: We will arrive at the beach in a moment.

Max: Do you think we should check in the Pokemon Center first?

Brock: That might be a good idea.

Ash: We will, when we enter the city.

Misty: I don't mind going in the Pokemon Center, before going to a beach.

Azurill: Azurill.

May: There's the city's entrance!

Ash: Let's go!

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu!

At the Pokemon Center

Nurse Joy: Welcome to the Pokemon Center. How can I assist you?

Ash: We like to have two separate rooms.

Max: One for the girls and one for the three of us.

Nurse Joy: Here are the keys to your rooms.

Misty: How far is the beach?

Nurse Joy: Just two miles from here.

May: Can you check on my Pokemon Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy: Of course young lady.

Brock: (Grabbing Nurse Joy's hands) you could check me on a date tonight.

Nurse Joy: Huh?

Misty & Max: (Pulling Brock's ears) you should check in the room.

Meanwhile on a unknown island

Commander: How are our slaves doing General?

General: So far so good for you Commander.

Commander: Excellent. Soon I will buy all empires and rule the world!

Just then the Admiral appeared.

Admiral: Commander!

Commander: Yes Admiral?

Admiral: Some Team Rocket Elites ambushed our spies, because they were mistaken to be Pokemon trainers.

Commander: So what happen?

Admiral: We lost two spies sir. One was killed by the Team Rocket Elites, and the other was caught by the police along with all the Elites. The rest of our spies were able to escape.

Commander: Did they find anything to report?

Admiral: Affirmative sir! They have reported that Pallet Town's Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum and his friends have left Modama Town, and as we speak, they checked in a Pokemon Center in a city that is near a beach.

Commander: I see.

Admiral: Our remaining spies also informed that they will go to the beach Tomorrow morning, at the city's time zone.

Commander: Good! We will have Misty and May as our entertainment slaves. Admiral, inform the Captain to get the choppers ready.

Admiral: Yes sir!

Commander: General! Prepare our troops to board the choppers.

General: Roger!

Back at the Pokemon Center

Brock: There are our rooms.

While Ash, Brock, Max and Pikachu (of course) were entering their room, Misty and May entered their room.

Ash: We'll let you know when it's dinner time.

Misty and May: OK Thanks!

In the boy's room

Ash: Only four more symbols I need to win the Battle Frontier.

Max: Do you think you can win?

Brock: It's a tough challenge.

Ash: I will have no problem. Right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Max: Still way over his head.

Brock: You don't even know the half of it.

In the girl's room

May: What are you doing Misty?

Misty: Just looking out the window.

May: OK

Misty: What a view.

May: By the way, I heard something about an Empire.

Misty: The Dragon Empire.

May: You know about it?

Misty: Yes. It an Empire that has the same goal Team Rocket has.

May: What is the goal?

Misty: World conquest.

May: I want to ask you something Misty.

Misty: Sure. Go ahead.

May: Do you think Team Rocket knows about the Dragon Empire?

Misty: I think they don't know about them.

6:00

Brock: Time to eat.

Misty: We'll coming!

Ash: So, When do we go to the beach?

May: How about we go tomorrow morning?

Misty: Yeah!

Max: Sounds good to me.

Brock: Tomorrow morning it is.

Ash: All right!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

After they finished dinner, they returned to their rooms.

In the boy's room

Max: I remembered something.

Ash: What is it Max?

Pikachu: Pi?

Max: The beach isn't open until 8:00.

Ash: So?

Max: If we wake up earlier and have our breakfast, we can go to the park to get some fresh air.

Ash: That would be a good idea.

Max: And while we are waiting for the beach to open, you and May could have a battle.

Ash: Why?

Pikachu: Pikachu?

Max: It would help May train her Pokemon for the next contest.

Brock: It will also make your Pokemon stronger to win your next Gym battle.

Ash: Great, then we will go to the beach!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

In the girl's room

Misty: I glad your Pokemon are OK May

May: Me too. I will have enough time to train them.

Misty: I know. I also was sad about what happened between you and Harley in the Pokemon contest in Modama Town.

May: What does the Dragon Empire do anyway Misty?

Misty: Well, I heard that they kidnapped little children, and make them slaves.

May: That is terrible!

Misty: We had better get some sleep, so we can wake up early.

May: OK

At the Dragon Empire's Base

Admiral: Commander, Our troops are in the choppers.

Commander: Are the choppers ready for take off?

Admiral: Yes.

Commander: Good.

The Commander pulled out his communicator from his pocket.

Commander: All choppers take off now!

The choppers took off carrying twenty-five soldiers.

The next morning

May: Now that we are at the park lets battle.

Ash: I'm ready!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Ash and May were facing each other to start a Pokemon battle.

Brock: This is an official Pokemon battle between Ash from Pallet Town and May from Petalburg City!

Max: Why can't you be the judge Misty?

Misty: I rather watch Ash battle.

Brock: Each trainer will use three Pokemon! Who ever defeats the other trainers Pokemon is the winner!

Ash: Torkoal I choose you!

May: Go Squirtle!

Brock: The first battle will be Torkoal against Squirtle! Let the battle begin!

May: Squirtle Water Gun!

Ash: Torkoal Iron Defense!

Iron Defense protected Torkoal from Water Gun.

Ash: Torkoal use Take Down!

May: Dodge it!

Squirtle dodged the Take Down attack.

May: Squirtle Water Gun!

Squirtle made a direct hit.

May: All right!

Ash: It not over yet! Torkoal overheat!

Torkoal used overheat to defeat Squirtle.

May: Squirtle!

Brock: Squirtle is unable to battle Torkoal wins!

Ash: Yeah!

Max: I thought fire types are weak against water types.

Misty: Ash's Torkoal was in a higher level Max.

May returned her Squirtle to its pokeball.

May: Munchlax lets do this!

Brock: This round is Torkoal against Munchlax! Begin the battle!

Ash: Torkoal Take Down attack now!

May: Dodge, and use Hyper Beam Munchlax!

Munchlax hit Torkoal with a Hyper Beam. Torkoal fainted.

Brock: Torkoal is unable to battle Munchlax wins!

May: All right!

Max: One to one.

Ash: Torkoal return! Corphish I choose you!

Brock: The next battle will be Corphish verse Munchlax! Let the battle begin!

Ash: Corphish Crab Hammer!

May: Munchlax Mega Punch!

Both Pokemon knocked each other out when they collided.

Ash: Corphish!

May: Munchlax!

Misty: A double knockout.

Max: The impact might have been too hard for them.

Brock: Both Corphish and Munchlax are unable to battle the match is a draw!

Misty: The beach will open in two minutes!

Max: Don't worry Misty. They're both down to their last Pokemon.

Brock: This match will decide the winner of the battle.

Ash: OK Pikachu. Its all up to you.

Pikachu: Pika.

May: OK then. Bulbasaur take the stage!

Brock: The final round is between Pikachu and Bulbasaur! Let the battle begin!

Ash: Pikachu Thunderbolt!

May: Dodge it Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur dodged the Thunderbolt.

Ash: Pikachu Quick attack!

May: Bulbasaur Tackle!

Both Pokemon hit each other. However, they were not out yet.

Ash: Hang in there Pikachu!

May: Don't give up Bulbasaur!

Ash: Pikachu Thunderbolt now!

Pikachu Thunderbolt made a direct hit, but it did little damage.

Ash: Huh?

Misty: Ash! Thunderbolt is weak against Grass type Pokemon

Ash: Ahh! I forgot!

May: Bulbasaur Solar Beam!

Bulbasaur was getting ready to use Solar Beam.

Ash: Pikachu use Volt Tackle!

Pikachu ran to Bulbasaur at full speed, and hit it hard.

May: Bulbasaur!

Ash: Pikachu use Iron Tail!

Pikachu Iron Tail knockout Bulbasaur.

Brock: Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! The winner of the battle is Ash from Pallet Town!

Ash: We did it Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Misty: Congratulations Ash!

Ash: Thanks Misty.

Max: Are you mad that you lost May?

May: No Max. I just glad that I was able to train my Pokemon today.

Misty: Now we can go to the beach.

Ash: Yeah. Lets go!

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu!

At the beach

Misty: (So excited) Come on May. Lets get changed into our swimsuits!

May: Coming Misty!

Max: She sure is excited.

Brock: We had better get ourselves changed into our swimsuits too.

Ash: Yeah.

After they were changed, Ash was lying on his towel.

Brock: Oh. Look at all these beautiful girls.

Ash: Oh Brock.

Max found May wearing a pink swimsuit.

Max: Hey May! Lets build a sand castle.

May: Great idea Max.

Ash saw Misty wearing her Cerulean blue swimsuit, while she was running to the ocean.

Ash: Hey! Where are you going Misty?

Misty: I'm going for a swim.

Brock: Hey Ash!

Ash: What is it Brock?

Brock: Take this.

Ash: A volleyball?

Brock: Your mother wanted me to give it to you. Ash.

Ash: Oh.

Misty dived in the ocean and she was doing the underwater freestyle.

May: There she goes.

Max: She forgot her Pokeballs!

May: What do you mean?

Max: She might find a water Pokemon that she might want to capture May!

May: Don't worry Max. We will be here for a two-week vacation.

Max: Oh yeah.

Misty looked around, she didn't see a single water Pokemon

Misty: (Thinking) I wonder where the water Pokemon are.

Misty surfaced

Misty: The Ocean is so wonderful.

Ash: (From a distance) Misty!

Misty: Huh?

May: Come on in. We'll going to practice some beach volleyball moves!

Misty: (Waving) I'm coming!

Misty took a small dive and she swam back to the shore doing the freestyle.

May: (Impressed) she is such a strong swimmer. That so amazing.

Max: I'm impressed too May.

May: She might swim better than we can.

Ash: Since Misty is a water Pokemon trainer I believe your right May.

Misty: Here I am so lets play beach volleyball!

While they were hitting the ball to each other, the choppers flying above them spotted them.

In the Captain's chopper

A Troop: Look down there!

Another Troop: Its them!

Captain: All pilots prepare to land!

Pilot#3: I see a spot!

Captain: Go go go!

The choppers found a place to land without being seen by anybody.

Captain: Land now!

Misty and May sat next to a palm tree that was near the spot where the choppers landed.

Captain: (Quietly) there they are men. Grab them.

Misty: May?

May: What's wrong Misty?

Misty: I have the felling that we are being watched.

All of a sudden, the soldiers grabbed them. Misty and May screamed.

Ash: That was Misty and May!

Misty and May: HELP!

Ash: Stop right there!

A Soldier: Look Captain!

Brock: Let go of our friends!

Pikachu: Pika!

The Captain pulled out a glue gun.

Captain: Here is some glue for all of you.

The Captain fired glue out of his gun and it hit Ash, Brock and Max.

Misty: Ash!

Captain: Ha! Looks like you are in a sticky situation.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Captain: What? How could I have missed that Pikachu?

Max: Hey Ash. There is something strange about this glue.

Brock: This is starting to dry up from the sun's heat.

Ash: Really?

Max: When it dried up it becomes some kind of weak rock.

Brock: It will be easy to break out of it.

Captain: Troops! Give that Pikachu some glue!

Pikachu dodged every shot from the glue guns.

Ash: Pikachu Thunderbolt!

Pikachu used his thunderbolt to shock the troops.

Captain: All troops join in the battle!

All the solders from all the choppers came to the Captain's location.

Ash: Oh my god.

Max: Look at all those soldiers.

Brock: This is bad.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Captain: Get that Pikachu!

All of a sudden, there was a sound of sirens.

Captain: What is that sound coming from?

Police cars arrived to the scene.

Max: It's the police!

Brock: The cavalry has arrived!

Officer Jenny: Dragon Empire men, you are all under arrest! Drop your weapons and put your hands up!

Pikachu hid behind a trash can.

Ash: You better do what she said.

Captain: HA! Without your Pokemon, you are powerless to tell me what to do kid.

Brock: Maybe so. However, their guns has real bullets in them.

Captain: Fire the glue guns!

The police fired their guns and it killed some soldiers.

Captain: If you police officers leave, I will let the boys live. However, if you stay the chopper #10 pilot will kill them with his bare hands.

Ash: You're all talk Captain.

Jenny: Surrender, if you want to live!

Captain: Is that your answer?

Max: What do you think?

Brock: A simple yes is good enough for him Max.

Captain: Then so be it.

The police continued firing their guns.

A Soldier: Ahh!

Another Soldier: Captain! We have the girls in your chopper!

Captain: Everyone, in the choppers! We have what we came for!

The choppers took off.

Ash: Misty!

Max: May!

Pikachu appeared from his hiding place.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Brock: There's Pikachu!

Ash: Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the Captain's chopper!

Pikachu Thunderbolt result was a direct hit on chopper#10.

The chopper clashed landed and all the soldiers on board were knocked out.

Pilot #2: Chopper#10 is down Captain!

Captain: We must leave now, or that Pikachu will shock us too.

The pilot of the chopper came out of his helicopter, to fight Ash.

Jack Strew: Prepare to be beaten up by Jack Strew Ash!

Max: Wait! Ash can't defend himself, your cheating.

Jack: What do you mean?! You can't cheat in a fight to the death!?

Max: Death!?

Jack: Fools. Who ever is alive at the end of the fight is the winner. Any last words Ash?

Ash: Pikachu Thunderbolt!

Pikachu used Thunderbolt to knockout Jack Strew.

Brock: We broke free!

The police put handcuffs on Jack and the solders that were out cold by Pikachu Thunderbolt.

Jenny: Who are you?

Jack: Jack Strew chopper pilot #10 of The Dragon Empire.

Ash: (Angry) why did you kidnapped Misty and May?

Jack: They will entertain our slaves at dinnertime. They won't be harmed.

Brock: So, you let them live?

Jack: Yes. We will free the children, when they are adults.

Max: What?

At the Dragon Empire's HQ.

Admiral: Our choppers had returned to the Base Commander.

Colonel: Their mission to capture Misty & May is successful.

Commander: Excellent. Tell the Captain to bring them to me.

General: Roger.

When they arrived at the eating room, the children were surprised to see them.

Boy: Hey! Is that May?

Another Boy: Yeah. She was the one who lost to Drew in the Pokemon Grand Festival in Hoenn.

Girl: Look. It's Misty Waterflower!

Another Girl: I remember seeing her Poliwhirl beat a Poliwrath.

Captain: Attention slaves! These two prisoners will be your entertainment while you are having dinner.

General: The Commander wants to see them now Captain.

The Captain led Misty & May to the Commander's room with the remaining soldiers and the other pilots.

Captain: Here they are sir.

Commander: Good. Hey where are the rest of the troops? And where is Jack Strew?

Captain: The police killed some.

General: Oh.

Captain: Jack Strew and the others were arrested.

Commander: I see. Troops take the girls to their room.

Troop Leader: I aye sir!

Commander: Gentlemen come with me to the Conference Room.

The General, Admiral, Lieutenant, Sergeant, Colonel and Captain followed the Commander to the Conference Room.

Back at the Beach

Jenny: Tell me the whole story.

Ash: Misty and May were sitting next to that palm tree over there.

Brock: We heard them scream.

Max: Then we saw what was happening, while they yelled help.

Jenny: Go on.

Ash: They were holding them.

Brock: Our attempt to save them failed, because of their glue guns.

Max: Our only hope to save them was up to Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the soldiers that you arrested.

Just then, they heard a familiar sound.

Max: Did you hear that?

Ash: That sounds like.

Ash looked up and he saw a Pokemon that he once trained.

Ash: Charizard!

Ash was so happy to see Charizard again.

A lifeguard arrived at the area.

Lifeguard: I have an idea that can help save your friends and result the fall of the Dragon Empire.

Ash: What is it?

Lifeguard: Tell your Charizard to go to Monster Island and ask Godzilla for help.

Max: Godzilla?

Ash: I not sure, if it will work.

Brock: It will work Ash, Godzilla knows us.

Ash: Oh yeah. Charizard tell Godzilla that Misty and May been kidnapped!

Charizard nodded, and flew off..

Max: Now we have to figure out where the Base is.

Ash: I know how!

Jenny: How?

Ash: Swellow I choose you!

Swellow: Swellow!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Ash: Hey Pikachu! Where have you been old buddy?

Pikachu gave a picture of the Dragon Empire Head Quarters to Ash.

Ash: Swellow find this building!

Swellow flew off.

Jenny: OK. Now we wait here for your Pokemon to return.

Brock: I'll make some soup, if you like some.

Ash: Great!

Pikachu: Pika!

In the Conference Room at the Dragon Empire's Base

Sergeant: How could Jack Strew been defeated by a little kid? He was almost as strong as me!

Captain: His Pikachu was with him.

General: What you and Jack must understand that strength must be bounces with intelligences and skill, you are far too pound of your power. Your strength is your weakness.

Sergeant: You're calling me weak?

Admiral: This bricking is pointless. We should be fighting our enemies, not each other. We will not win this conflict unless we are unified.

General: We're not fighting. Just having differences of opinion or tactics.

Admiral: Argue, if you want. But my focus will stay on our foes especially on Ash.

Colonel: I don't think that's a good idea. He and his Pokemon team are far more dangerous than you realize.

Captain: The fact he defeated Jack Strew is by his Pikachu Thunderbolt.

General: We must learn the teamwork of his Pokemon, and discover his weaknesses I will not be let ease until that kid has been eliminated.

Lieutenant: I'm tired of all this talking! Why don't we find him and fight him now?

Commander: I will not be intimated by a kid. He and his friend fail to save the girls due to our glue guns. The powers of our command are more than enough to finish off Ash forever.

In a steel room

Troop Leader: When our slaves arrive at the table, untie them and send them to the stage.

Guards: Yes sir.

The troop leader looked at Misty and May tied up and gagged, and then he closed and locked the door.

Troop Leader: Keep your eyes on them.

Guard #1: No problem

Guard#2: You can count on us.

Little did anyone know the Base was found by Swellow.

On Monster Island

Godzilla: What's wrong Charizard?

A/N: You can hear Godzilla talk in the movie GODZILLA VS GIGAN.

Charizard was telling Godzilla about what happen to Misty and May (In his Pokemon language)

Godzilla: Roar (The Dragon Empire?)

Charizard: (In his Pokemon language) we need your help.

Godzilla: Roar (I will save them)

Charizard told Godzilla to follow him and flew off.

Godzilla: Roar (Don't worry girls! I'm coming)

Godzilla jumped in the water and followed Charizard.

That night at the DE Base

The guards untied Misty and May

Guard #1: Before you entertain our slaves, you will have dinner with them.

Misty: This is the second time I been kidnapped.

May: Some vacation this turned out to be.

Guard #2: You will entertain our slaves, by dancing, and May's entertainment will show them her talent that she did in Pokemon contests.

Misty: But May and I don't have our Pokemon with us.

Guard #2: Should we tell the Commander that?

Guard #1: Yeah! I'm sure, he has better ideas for the entertainment.

Misty: Now I've done it.

May: Don't worry Misty.

In the Commander's room

Commander: What is it General?

General: Misty informed the guards that both, May and she don't have their Pokemon with them.

Commander: Without their Pokemon, they can't escape.

General: But May can't do her Pokemon contest talent without them.

Commander: That's so true. Nevertheless, she will entertain our slaves by dancing with Misty at the same time.

General: That's brilliant Commander.

Commander: Go to the table and tell that to May.

General: Yes sir.

At the table

A girl was sitting next Misty.

Girl: Misty and May!

Misty and May: (Turning their heads) Huh?

Girl: I'm so happy to finally meet you.

Misty: You saw me in the underwater show at home?

Girl: Yea. You were a beautiful mermaid.

Misty: Thanks.

Girl: And I saw you in Pokemon contests May. You were great.

May: Thanks.

Girl: I am Tiffany from Cerulean City.

Misty: That's great.

Tiffany gigged. Then the General entered the room.

General: Since you don't have your Pokemon with you. The Commander requested that you dance with Misty.

May: OK

Back on the beach

Ash: I hope Misty and May are OK

Brock: I sure their fine Ash.

Swellow arrived at the beach.

Max: Look Ash.

Ash: Swellow! Did you find the Headquarters?

Swellow: Swellow.

Pikachu: (Pointing to the right) Pikachu.

Ash: That way.

Brock: How do we get there?

Charizard arrived at the beach.

Ash: Hey Charizard! Did you find Godzilla?

Charizard nodded, and flew off.

Max: What should we do now?

Brock: We need a boat to travel to the Base.

Jenny: We can use my speedboat to get there.

Ash: Great! Let's go Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Jenny: Hold your horses! It's nighttime.

Brock: She's right Ash. We should return to The Pokemon Center.

Max: We will go tomorrow.

Ash: Right.

Pikachu: (In a sad tone) Pika.

Back at the DE Head Quarters

Commander: (Watching Misty and May dance) WOW!

General: What's up Commander?

Commander: Their dancing moves are impressive.

Sergeant: Yes. There are great dancers.

Admiral: Although, they are wearing there swimsuits, they do make great entertainers.

Captain: Yeah.

Colonel: (Smiling) it reminds me the time I learned how to dance, when I was a child.

When dinnertime was over the soldiers took everyone back to their prison rooms.

Guard: (Trying to tie up Misty) Hold still!

Misty: When I get out of here

The guard put the gag over her mouth before she can finish her sentence.

The next day

Jenny: Are you three ready?

Ash: Yeah!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Max: Lets go!

Brock: Look over there.

They saw Godzilla rise from the ocean

Ash: It's Godzilla!

Max: Hi there!

Godzilla: Roar (I'm here to help)

Ash: Follow us!

When the boat moved ahead, Godzilla followed.

Ash: (Thinking) Misty we're coming. Just hang on.

Back at the Dragon Empire's Head Quarters

Colonel: (Smiling) did you enjoy your breakfast kids?

Children: Yeah!

Colonel: We will have a special dessert for you all.

The Colonel's happy face became a sad face when the Commander arrived at the location.

Commander: All right! Cut the chit chat slaves, and get to work!

The children went to their working area.

Commander: Colonel! Is Misty and May in their room?

Colonel: Affirmative. I'll go check on them.

Commander: Good.

The Colonel went to the door of the room where Misty and May were held.

Guard#1: Halt! Who goes there?

Colonel: It's just me.

Guard#1: Oh Colonel!

Guard#2: Our apologizes sir.

The Colonel looked through a window and saw Misty and May tied up and gagged again.

Colonel: (Thinking) I really don't like this sight.

Guard#1: I can't stand this.

Guard#2: Yea. I don't want to work here anymore.

Colonel: Same here. The time to leave this Empire and free the children is about to come.

Guard#1: But getting out of here alive is very difficult Colonel.

Guard#2: Do you think we can escape in one piece?

The Troop Leader appeared.

Troop Leader: We can. Besides life as slaves or troops is tough, even for the children. We should be tough enough to be successful.

Colonel: That Right! I can't let Misty and May be like this! They've been slaves long enough. And the children too.

Troop Leader: You know how tough it is for those two young girls to be tied up all day.

The Colonel looked at them and started to sing.

A/N: The song that he will sing is called Standing Tough, from the movie, THE LAND BEFORE TIME III. THE TIME OF THE GREAT GIVING. With little change in the lyrics.

Colonel: When life is tough, you gotta be tougher, if you want to stay alive. When the trail gets rough, you gotta get rougher to help your family survive. You can run around in circles, wondering what to do. Someone gotta be the voice of reason. Is it you? Or you? Or you? When things around us are going bad, we better be strong, We could lose everything we have, if this goes on too long.  
Don't stand around here talking. I say that not enough, no tears, no sighs, don't close your eyes. We've gotta stand tough. I used to hear my father say, stand and fight, don't run away, he made what I am today, I'm here, and I'm tough. When time is hard, you better be harder, you don't know what's in store. You think your smart? You gotta be smarter than you ever were before. You say I'm mean, as the Commander. Well I have a daughter, and I'm her father, I'm going to make sure we all will have food and water that's enough.  
That's why I'm tough.  
I'm standing tough. We've gotta stand tough. You don't like it? TOUGH.

When the Colonel finished his song, he started to tell them his escape plan.

Colonel: Troop Leader. You lead the children out of their working area, while I save Misty and May.

Troop Leader: Right.

Colonel: When you are done, meet me at the tunnel area.

Troop Leader: (Giving a key to the Colonel) got it.

When the Troop Leader left the scene, the Colonel unlocked the door, to the room, that Misty and May are in.

Colonel: Keep on a lookout for anyone.

Guards: Right.

The Colonel entered the room and removed the gags from Misty and May.

Misty: Colonel?

Colonel: (untying Misty) we will get you out of this place.

May: You mean you will betray them?

Colonel: I don't like the children being slaves. They should be free, with their families and learn things in school.

May: So you are betraying them.

Colonel: (untying May) Yes. If the kids like to be Pokemon trainers, they should be.

Misty: Tiffany said she wanted to be a water Pokemon trainer like me.

Colonel: I know she does Misty.

Misty: How did you know Colonel?

Colonel: Tiffany is my daughter.

When Misty and May got up, they went with the Colonel and the guards to the tunnel area.

At the working area

Tiffany: I hope someone comes to rescue us.

Brian: I wish we were rescued already.

Tom: I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer like Ash Ketchum.

Soldier#14: Stop talking and keep working!

The Troop Leader entered the working area.

Troop Leader: Soldier #14. The Commander wants me to watch over the kids with you.

Soldier#14: OK.

Just then, the Troop Leader pulled out a pistol and BANG.

Soldier#14: Ahh!

All kids: Huh?

Tiffany: Is he dead?

Troop Leader: Yes. Now you kids can drop your tools and follow me.

Susan: Why?

Troop Leader: Because we are getting out of this place.

David: You mean we will be free?

Troop Leader: Affirmative.

Trixie: That great!

Tiffany: But what about Misty and May?

Troop Leader: They will escape too. Now please drop those dirty tools, and come with me.

The kids drop the tools and followed the Troop Leader to the tunnel area.

In a control room

Soldier#3: Soldier#14, what was that noise?

There was no reply.

Soldier#3: Soldier#14, do you copy?

The soldier looked out a window and saw Soldier#2.

Soldier#2: We have a problem here. We need your help. Come down.

Soldier#3: Soldier#4 take over, we have bad situation here. I'll go see what I can do.

At the tunnel area

David: Oh no the Colonel found us!

Colonel: Don't worry the guards and I am leaving too.

Tiffany: Father?

Colonel: Yes Tiffany. I am your father.

While the Colonel hugged Tiffany, the Troop Leader opened a steeled door.

Colonel: I'll go first. While the kids follow me, you three will follow them.

Guards: Right

Troop Leader: While we do that Misty and May will go through the east hallway.

Misty and May: OK

Colonel: Lets go, before we are discovered!

Misty and May ran off.

Troop Leader and the guards: Yes sir!

The Colonel, the kids, the Troop Leader and the guards went through the secret tunnel.

Colonel: This tunnel will lead us out of the Base and on the island surface.

Tiffany: How far is it Father?

Colonel: It's only a mile away.

In the kitchen

Soldier#3: What the problem?

Soldier#2: The robotic cooks informed me that all the food is missing.

Soldier#3: No food?

Soldier#2: Also, the children are gone and Soldier#14 is dead.

Soldier#3: Anything else.

Soldier#2: When I went to the entrance to the room that Misty and May were, I discovered that the Guards weren't at their post.

Soldier#3: How did Soldier#14 died?

Soldier#2: Somebody shot him.

Soldier#3: So the sound I heard was a gunshot.

The Commander, General and Admiral heard the whole thing and entered the room.

Admiral: There might be a intruder in the Base.

General: Or maybe someone has betrayed us.

Sergeant: (Entering the room) do you mean there is a traitor in the Empire?

Soldier#3: Were not sure Sergeant.

Commander: Did you find anything?

Soldier#2: Only the tools lying on the floor.

The Lieutenant entered the room.

Lieutenant: I looked everywhere and there was no sign of the slaves, the Colonel, the Troop Leader and the guards.

Sergeant: The last time I saw the guards, they were guarding the door that we put Misty and May in.

General: Last I heard the Troop Leader left the control room.

Admiral: What about the Colonel?

Commander: The Colonel said that he was going to check on Misty and May.

Lieutenant: I haven't heard any word from anyone of them Commander.

Admiral: If there is a intruder in the Base he or she might have locked the Colonel and the guards in Misty and May's room.

Captain: (Entering the room) not true. The Troop Leader had the key.

Sergeant: That means we still have Misty and May as our prisoners.

General: Either that, or the Troop Leader is the traitor.

Commander: Soldier#2 and 3 see, if Misty and May are in their room.

Soldier:#2: Yes sir!

Soldier#3: Understood!

Commander: The rest of you find the slaves!

Everyone split up to find the children.

At the end of the secret tunnel

Colonel: There it is kids. The end of the tunnel.

The Colonel opened the end of the tunnel door and found himself on the island surface.

Colonel: Daylight at last.

When the kids, the Troop Leader and the guards got out of the tunnel they all hid behind bushes, trees, and boulders.

Tiffany: How will Misty and May escape father?

Colonel: There is a watery exit at the end of the east tunnel.

At the east tunnel

Misty: The others should be out of this place by now.

May: I wish we were out of here right now. This place gives me the creeps.

As they reached a dead end, Misty spotted a hole.

Misty: (Pointing at the hole) Look May.

May: An exit in the hole.

Misty: (Looking through the hole) No. Water in the hole.

May: That's a lot of water.

Misty: Our only way out is to swim underwater.

May: It's a good thing we're wearing our swimsuits.

When they dived in Misty did the freestyle and May followed her by doing the breaststroke while her legs were kicking.

In the Control Room

Captain: This is strange. I can't find the Colonel or the slaves.

Commander: Check on the troops.

Captain: Did anyone find the slaves? Report!

Troop#5: Nothing.

Troop#6: No sign of them.

Commander: Admiral! Close all exits!

Admiral: Yes sir!

Lieutenant: All the security cameras are activated.

Sergeant: I haven't located anybody.

Just then, the alarm went on.

Alarm: Intruder alert! Intruder alert!

General: Sir, there's an intruder in the Base!

Commander: Try to identify the intruder!

General: The intruder is metal.

Admiral: Then it could be a robot.

Captain: Or maybe a vehicle.

General: It could be...

The General was cut off guard by an unknown reading.

General: Wait. There's something very weird coming through.

Lieutenant: What is it General?

General: (Hearing a strange sound) I don't know.

Everyone listened to the sound with confused looks on there faces.

Captain: What ever it is, it's an intruder.

Sergeant: Attention all troops there is an intruder in the Base. Find it and destroy it!

Lieutenant: Are you sure Sergeant? It might useful to us

Commander: The thing could be very dangerous.

Admiral: The Commander is right. You don't know what it can do.

In the north hallway

Soldier#8: I heard something.

A strange object was heading their way.

Soldier#6: Is that a probe droid?

Soldier#9: It is.

Soldier#7: Where did it come from?

Soldier#4: A scientist built it to steal our data!

Soldier#5: I through those things only exist in the movie Star Wars.

Soldier#2: Which one?

Soldier#5: Number 5. The Empire Strikes Back.

The droid spotted the soldiers, and begun shooting.

Soldier#2: Take cover and blast that probe droid to Kingdom Kong!

The soldiers were shooting at the droid, but it didn't do any damage.

Soldier#4: It's not working!

Soldier#2: Try the bombs!

The droid kelp shooting and killed soldier#4 and 8.

Soldier#6: Hurry!

Soldier#5 quickly threw a mini bomb on the droid, and in a few seconds BOOM.

Soldier#3: Whoa.

Soldier#5: Ka Boom!

Soldier#7: It took a lot of our data of our weapons.

Soldier#9: To where?

Soldier#10: Good question.

Soldier#2: Let us report this to the Commander.

The soldiers went to the Commander's room.

Commander: What did you find?

Soldier#7: It was a probe droid sir.

Soldier#3: It stolen our data.

Soldier#6: It also killed two soldiers.

Soldier#5: I was the one that destroyed it.

Commander: Good work Soldier #5.

In the underwater tunnel

Misty: (Thinking) I wonder what Ash is doing.

May: (Thinking) Oh dear! I don't think I can hold my breath any longer!

Misty saw a light above them. Quickly she and May swam up to the light, and found themselves in a underground cave.

Misty: A cave?

May: Luckily we found this place, I was about to have a little trouble holding my breath.

Misty: (With a happy face) we are half way from the open ocean May.

May: Do you think so Misty?

Misty: That's what the Colonel said.

May: This cave isn't so bad.

Misty: Let's stay here and rest for a while. Then we will continue our escape at 5:45 A.M.

May: Good idea Misty. I am tired.

Misty and May went to sleep in the cave.

In the Control Room

Admiral: Are the detectors back on line yet Lieutenant?

Lieutenant: Not yet. Since the probe droid shutdown the detectors power and the system, it might take a while to restart them.

Admiral: I hope you do it. We must detect the current location of everyone that is missing.

Lieutenant: Right.

Admiral: We need them to detect any one that dares intrude on the island.

Lieutenant: Yep.

Admiral: It's sundown, hurry up.

Lieutenant: You got it.

In the Commander's Room

Admiral: The Lieutenant is working on the detector system and the detectors themselves.

Commander: Any word from Soldier#2 and 3?

General: They are coming here with their report on Misty and May.

Sergeant: Our security cameras picked up no sign of anyone.

Admiral: They didn't find anybody on the island.

The Captain enter the room

Captain: I'm here Commander.

Commander: What do you have to report?

Captain: I've been informed by Troop#2 and 3 that Misty and May have escaped!

Admiral: What!?

General: Oh great! First, our detector system got jammed. Then three soldiers are killed by a probe droid. Now Misty and May have escaped!

Sergeant: Things are going bad in the Empire.

Captain: And it's going to get worse if we don't do something.

Commander: Find Misty and May now!

The other men: Yes sir!

Commander: Search every part of the Base! They couldn't have gone far!

Everyone else left the Commander's Room to search for Misty and May.

That night on a boat

Brock: There's the island.

Ash: Good job Swellow return!

Max: We should turn in for the night.

Officer Jenny: Max is right. It's getting late.

Ash: Yeah.

Brock: Right.

Ash: Hey Brock! You haven't been acting like you do in front of a Officer Jenny.

Brock: I know Ash, but I don't act like that at a time like this.

Max: You mean at nighttime.

Brock: No. I mean when our friends are in trouble.

Max: Oh.

Ash: Well Good night.

Back in the Dragon Empire's HQ

Commander: Well did anybody find Misty, May and the slaves?

General: Negative sir.

Commander: Did you find the Troop Leader?

General: Not yet.

Commander: Don't tell me that your lost.

General: Negative Commander. I will not fail you.

The General continued his search.

General: (In a singing voice) Hip Hut Hip Hut.

Then the General went the other way.

General: (In a singing voice again) Hip Hut. Hip Hut whats you got?

Commander: (In a marching song) A General's brain that can't hold a thought.

The Admiral, Sergeant and Captain entered the room.

Admiral: We couldn't find anyone Commander.

Sergeant: The Colonel, the Troop Leader and the guards as not been found either.

Captain: What should we do?

Commander: Turn in for the night.

On the island

Colonel: Do you like your dessert children?

The kids nodded.

Troop Leader: We had better get some sleep now.

They all fell asleep.

The next morning inside the Base

Commander: Sergeant! Wake up the troops.

Sergeant: Your wish is my command sir.

The Sergeant played the wake up tune on his horn.

In the Control Room

Lieutenant: I'll be done in ten minutes.

Captain: Okay. I'll tell the Commander right away.

In the Underground Cave

Misty: May wake up!

May: (Waking up) Oh dear. Sorry I didn't wake up earlier.

Misty: We had better get out of this place.

May: Yeah. I hope the children got out safely.

Misty: It's time to swim.

May: Right.

Misty and May dived in the small watery hole and started swimming to the exit.

Misty: (Thinking) Ash. Where are you?

On the boat

Ash: Misty.

Max: May.

Brock: We can't waste any more time.

Jenny: The time to save them is now!

Jenny, Ash, Max and Brock headed straight for the island on the boat.

On the island

Colonel: Look kids a boat is coming.

Tiffany: We're be free!

David: At last.

In the Control Room

Lieutenant: The repairs on the detectors are complete Admiral.

Admiral: Good job.

Commander: Turn them on!

Lieutenant: Yes sir.

The detectors were reactivated when Ash, Brock and Max stepped on the island.

The Alarm: Intruder alert Intruder alert.

Lieutenant: Our detectors detected intruders on the island!

Commander: Point the security cameras at them!

General: Right.

The security cameras pointed at Ash.

Commander: So Ash has come to save our prisoners.

Brock: Oh No! We've been discovered!

Max: They must of activated their detectors.

Jenny: That security camera must be watching us!

Ash: Pikachu use Thunderbolt on that camera!

Pikachu Thunderbolt causes the security camera to explode

Sergeant: Sir! One of our security cameras are out of communion!

Commander: Activate the secret backup security camera!

Captain: Roger!

Behind the bushes

Tiffany: Look Father! It's Ash and his friends!

Joe: And they have Officer Jenny with them.

Colonel: Officer Jenny must have come on that boat.

Underwater

Misty: Were in the open ocean May!

May: (Thinking) how could Misty talk while she is underwater?

Author's Notes: Misty was able to do that in the Pokemon Chronicles episode Cerulean Blues.

Misty and May quickly swam up to the surface.

Jenny: Attention Dragon Empire! Release the children and surrender in my custody, or you're be sorry.

Misty and May reached the surface

Misty: May look over there! (Pointing at Ash)

May: It's Ash, Brock and Max!

Misty: Ash!

May: Max!

Ash and Max turned around.

Ash: Misty!

Max: May!

Misty: Let's swim to shore.

Misty and May did the freestyle until they reach land.

General: Commander! Misty and May have been found!

Commander: Where?

Admiral: They're on the shore.

Suddenly Godzilla arrived from the ocean.

Misty: Godzilla were OK!

Colonel: Everyone over here.

Commander: So the Colonel betrayed us.

Admiral: The Troop Leader too!

Lieutenant: And so did the guards.

Just then, they heard a strange roar.

General: Commander! Godzilla is here!

Captain: He's going to crash us!

Commander: Then there one thing we must do. We must kill him.

Godzilla walked straight towards the Base

General: He is coming sir.

Commander: Quick! Activate the underground blasters!

Admiral: Got it.

Blasters raised from the ground and began shooting Godzilla.

Sergeant: Our blasters are not working on that monster.

Captain: He's stepping on them!

Commander: Use the cannons!

General: Yes sir!

Cannons came from the inside appear and fired on Godzilla.

Godzilla: Roar!

Misty: Godzilla is still moving!

Tiffany: Those cannon are useless against Godzilla.

In the control room

Admiral: Nothings happening.

Sergeant: We're doomed.

Lieutenant: Sir. Our laser beam's power is full.

General: Is it ready?

Lieutenant: Affirmative.

Commander: Be prepared to fire on my mark. If we can kill Godzilla then we can recapture the slaves and the Pokemon trainers.

Back on the island surface

David: Nothing can stop Godzilla!

Colonel: I'm not sure about that.

Tiffany: Why Father?

Colonel: They have a laser beam.

In the Control Room

General: Godzilla is getting closer.

Sergeant: I can't believe that the Troop Leader killed one his own troops.

Godzilla used his flamethrower on the hanger bay, when all the pilots, spies and soldiers were there.

Captain: All the choppers are destroyed!

General: All the pilots are dead!

Godzilla was five yards from the Base.

Commander: Fire laser beam NOW!

The laser beam hit Godzilla and he fell.

Admiral: We got him!

Commander: Keep firing! Godzilla must die!

Behind the bushes

Ash: Godzilla is in trouble!

Misty: Oh No.

Brock: We had better escape while we still have a chance.

Colonel: No. If we do that, they will repair the hanger bay, build new helicopters, and come after us all.

May: You mean we can't win?

Max: It's hopeless.

Troop Leader: Wait! We still have a chance!

The Troop Leader pulled out a bazooka.

Tiffany: Wow! What a big gun.

Troop Leader: It's called a bazooka. And it is loaded with one hard coconut.

Linda: A coconut?

Troop Leader: If I shoot the coconut in the hole, the laser beam and the Control Room will be destroyed.

Tom: What hole?

Troop Leader: The hole that the beam is coming out of.

Guard#1: We had better do it now.

Guard#2: He's right. Godzilla might not last much longer.

Colonel: Do it now!

Troop Leader: Yes sir!

The Troop Leader fired his bazooka and the coconut flew right in the hole.

In the Control Room

General: Godzilla is still alive.

Admiral: I think we almost have him killed.

Commander: Resume firing!

General: Yes sir!

The General pushed the fire button and then the beam and the Control Room exploded.

On the island

Troop Leader: Ka Boom!

Tiffany: Is it over?

Colonel: You'll see in a minute.

As they watch the side of the Base burn, they saw the men on the ground.

Ash: Who are they?

Misty: It's the Commander, the General, the Admiral, the Lieutenant, the Sergeant and the Captain.

May: Are they all dead?

Colonel: Not yet. The Commander and The General are still alive.

Troop Leader: Is only a matter of time.

Officer Jenny looked at the Troop Leader suspiciously.

Commander: Where are you? General?

General: Uhh I'm here.

The General breathed his last breath.

Commander: What went wrong? And why? Why did the machines going wrong?

David: He looks awful.

Commander: Everything was going so well. We almost had Godzilla killed.

The Commander took his last breath and laid dead on the sand with his whole Empire.

Guard#1: I believe in miracles.

Guard#2: They're all dead.

After they heard one more explosion, they saw Godzilla getting up.

May: Is Godzilla all right?

Colonel: He's fine May.

Tiffany: Where is he going?

Misty: He's going destroy the entire Base.

They all watched Godzilla crushed the rest of the Base.

Brock: That is that.

Max: The building is all gone.

When Godzilla was finished he return to the sea, and head back to Monster Island.

Ash: Hey! Look at those.

Tom: Those are the jewels that we given to the Commander.

Guard#1: We will use the gold to make money.

Guard#2: And with the money, we will open up a jewelry store to sell the Diamonds and jewels.

Susan: That's a great idea.

Officer Jenny: Troop Leader!

Troop Leader: My name is Sam.

Officer Jenny: You might of saved Godzilla and ended the exists of the Dragon Empire, but you killed a lot of people.

Sam: I know Officer Jenny, but think of it. I helped the children leave the mining area go to the entrance of the secret tunnel.

Officer Jenny: But you're responsible for the death of those humans nonetheless. Therefore, you are under arrest.

Trixie: But Officer Jenny, the world is safe from the Dragon Empire. And he is the reason.

Officer Jenny: That's true. Nevertheless, he is sentence to 5 years in jail for murder.

Sam: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

Officer Jenny snapped the handcuffs on Sam's wrists.

Brian: Will you visit us when you are out of prison?

Sam: Of course. When I get to prison, I'll tell Jack and the soldiers that were shocked by Pikachu that the Dragon Empire has ended.

Misty: What about you Colonel?

Colonel: It's Jake.

Misty: Jake.

Jake: Tiffany and I will return home to Cerulean City.

Misty: Before you get home, please tell my sisters that I said hi.

Tiffany: We will.

Just then, a ship arrived at the island

Sailor: Look Captain! It's them.

Captain: Stop all engines and prepare to bring them on board!

On board a ship

Sailor: The Captain will see you in a moment. In the mean time sit down, and enjoy your refreshments.

May: By the way what will the other kids do?

Office Jenny: They will be taken home.

Brock: You can take me out to din OW!

Misty: This is no place for romance.

Joe: Yay Misty!

Linda: She's good.

May: Looks like everything is back to normal.

Max: Even Brock.

Ash: Some things never change.

A minute later

Sailor: The Captain will see you now.

Captain: I'm Captain E. Johnson. Welcome on board the St. Robertson.

Max: Thanks.

Ash: Where are going Captain?

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Captain: Since we are way ahead of schedule, the first thing we will do is to take you back to the beach.

Officer Jenny: The helicopter that Jack Strew flew has been repaired, so someone will take Jake and Tiffany to Cerulean.

On the beach

Misty: (Waving Goodbye) Goodbye Tiffany!

While Misty sees Jake and Tiffany fly away on a helicopter, May defeats a trainer.

May: I won!

Trainer: Our battle made both our Pokemon team stronger.

May: Really?

Trainer: Yeah. I hope our battle will help you win your contest May.

May: Me too.

Trainer: And the Grand Festival too.

May: Yeah.

Trainer: Well I had better go now.

May: OK

Trainer: Good luck in the Pokemon contest in Yuzihura Town!

May: Thanks.

Max approaches May.

Max: Who is that person May?

Just another trainer that wanted to battle.

Ash: Another trainer? I'll battle him.

May: You're too late Ash. I already defeated all of his Pokemon

Ash: No fair!

Max: Did Ash cry about playing fair before he went to Hoenn Misty?

Misty: Of course not Max.

At the Pokemon Center

Brock: Everyone look at this.

On TV

Reporter: News Flash! The Dragon Empire has fallen to the powerful Godzilla and the betrayal of the Troop Leader Sam. Although his betrayal destroyed the laser beam, he did cause the death of the people. Sam was arrested for causing the death of the humans. In addition, the Colonel Jake betrayal saved Misty and May. In addition, due to the devastation of the Base the water Pokemon return to the ocean near the beach where Misty and May were kidnapped.

Max turned off the TV.

Max: Sorry guys. But I don't want to hear another word about my sister being captured.

Ash: I agree. I can't bare to hear about Misty being kidnapped on a news report.

Brock: Same here.

Misty: Tomorrow I can catch another water Pokemon

Azurill: Azurill.

Misty: Oh. My Azurill is tried. I better put it to bed.

Misty walks off.

May: Hey Ash! I heard some rumors that you and Misty are in love with each other.

Ash: Huh?

Begin Flashback

Author's Notes: This flashback happen in the Pokemon episode THE HEARTBREAK OF BROCK.

Ash: Wow image Brock married?

Misty: You and I will be married someday too.

Ash Um HM HUH?!

End Flashback

Ash: (Angry) you got to be kidding me May!

May: I'm not kidding.

Ash: Those rumors are not true!

May: (Angry) Oh Yeah! Then try to prove me wrong!

Max: Ash is arguing with May instead of Misty.

Ash: Do you have a boyfriend?

May: I never thought I would tell you this, but I love Drew.

Brock, Max and Ash: Drew?

May: I didn't tell him how I feel about him.

Brock: Why don't you tell Misty how you feel about her Ash?

Max: We'll see who is right about the rumors.

Ash: OK But don't cry when I prove you wrong May.

May: Why you little!

Brock: Hey! Cut it out you two, it's getting late.

Max: Brock's right! We should turn in for the night.

Ash and May nodded.

In the girls room

Misty: What a beautiful night.

May entered the room

Misty: Hi May.

May: Misty we need to talk.

Misty: What's up May?

May: I make a terrible mistake.

Misty: Really?

May: I told him that there are some rumors that he and you are in love.

Misty: What did Ash say?

May: He said they are wrong. And he's going try to prove me wrong.

Misty: To tell you the truth I do love Ash. But I don't think he feels the same way.

May: You won't know unless you tell him, that you love him.

Misty: But I'm scared. Ash might reject me. And we might leave each other's side forever.

May: I know it's hard. But you have to face your fear of that.

Misty: (Showing bravery) I'll do it. But right now lets get some sleep.

May: Right.

The next morning at the beach

Misty: I'm going for a swim to catch a water Pokemon May. I'll tell Ash later.

May: OK

May watches Misty dived in the ocean as Ash approaches her.

Ash: Where's Misty?

May: Swimming in the ocean Ash.

Ash: Then we have to wait for her to return.

Max: I hope she finds the one she likes.

Ash: I hope she finds one that have the attacks she needs to become a water Pokemon master.

Pikachu: Pika.

Two minutes later

Brock: There she is!

Ash, May, Brock, Max and Pikachu saw Misty running to them.

Ash: Hey Misty!

May: Did you catch one?

Misty: Yeah.

Max: What did you caught?

Misty: A Golduck.

Brock: What attacks does it has Misty?

Misty: It has Fury Swipes, Aurora Beam, Water Gun and Confusion.

Ash: That's great!

Misty: Ash.

Ash: What is it?

Misty: There's something I need to tell you.

Ash: Go ahead.

Misty: (Thinking) Face your fear.

Before Misty could say anything a large hand grabbed Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Pikachu!

As they looked up they saw Team Rocket in their Meowth Balloon.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: And make it double!

Jessie: As evil and old as the Galaxy!

James: Send here to fulfill our destiny!

Meowth: With Meowth dat's me!

Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: And James!

Meowth: And Meowth's da name!

Jessie: Wherever there's peace in the Universe!

James: Team Rocket!

Meowth: Is dare!

Team Rocket: To make everything worse!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Mime Jr. Mime! Mime!

Ash: Team Rocket!

May: Oh great! First I lose to Harley, then the Dragon Empire kidnaps Misty and me and now you three show up.

Jessie: Do you know them?

May: That's what we want to know.

James: Yes.

Misty: For your information, the Dragon Empire is gone forever.

Brock: Some of the people betrayed the Empire.

Meowth: We better leave with da Pikachu.

Ash: It's my Pikachu.

Jessie: Not anymore.

Misty: (Throwing a pokeball) Politoad Watergun!

Politoad fired it's Watergun at Team Rocket, and Pikachu fell from the Meowth balloon.

Ash: (Catching Pikachu) I got ya!

May: Combusken come on out!

Combusken came out of its pokeball.

Ash: Let's get rid of them Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Misty: I do it too.

Ash: Misty!

May: You can count me in too.

Ash: May?

Brock: Let them help you Ash.

Max: It's better with girl power.

Ash: Let's do it!

Misty: Politoad Watergun!

May: Combusken Flamethrower!

Ash: Pikachu Thunderbolt!

All three Pokemon attacked and blow up Team Rocket's balloon.

Team Rocket: Team Rocket's blasting off again! ***Wobbuffet*** ding.

Ash: Misty.

Misty: Yes Ash?

Ash: Now that Team Rocket is out of here, please tell what you going to tell me.

Misty: I don't know how to say this, but I-I-I.

May: Misty. Listen to your heart.

Misty: (With tears in her eyes) I love you Ash!

Ash: (Grabbing Misty's hands) Misty I love you too.

Misty: (Smiling) Ash.

Ash and Misty moved closer to each other and kissed.

Brock: That's what they been waiting to do.

Max: Why didn't they to it earlier?

May: They were afraid of rejection.

Max: Oh.

Brock: If our vacation ends now we will be able to reach Yuzihura Town in time.

Ash and Misty broke the kiss.

Ash: I forgot!

May: We better hurry.

Misty: Let's go!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Azurill: Azurill!

Narrator: Now that their vacation is over our heroes continue heading to Yuzihura Town where May hopes to win her third contest ribbon.

The End

Well that's that. If you have any comments or something send to me at cpt_ See ya.

Captain Bones 


End file.
